Farewells, And A New Beggining
by JeanaStar
Summary: Max decided that he didn't want to go back to camp just yet. He had hoped that taking a walk around the forest would clear his head and calm him down a little. He certainly didn't expect to find who he did.


**A/N Hey guys! Back with another story! This time, it's Camp Camp related cause I have no control of my life. I will be getting back to the other stories in time! So for now just suffer through - uh, I mean enjoy this story!**

 **tw - near suicide/suicidal ideation**

* * *

Max stared down at the river, gripping his arm hard enough to hurt. The roaring waters down below were dangerously rapid, and he knew that if he jumped, there'd be no going back.

He watched himself take a step forward.

And stopped.

He couldn't do it. Just like every other time he tried.

Sighing, the ten-year-old pulled his hood over his head, walking away from the cliff.

Pathetic. He was pathetic.

Max decided that he didn't want to go back to camp just yet. He had hoped that taking a walk around the forest would clear his head and calm him down a little.

He certainly didn't expect to find who he did.

Finding his way into a clearing, Max paused, then quickly hid behind a tree.

Before him was Harrison. The young boy was on his knees, and facing away from the other. He was shaking from the sobs wracking his body. A wide crevice lay before him. Max took a step forward, raising his hand in some form of comfort. He thought about speaking up.

Suddenly, the brown-haired child cried out, causing Max to stumble backward. Harrison stood, back still facing Max, and spoke.

"...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Max drew a bit closer.

"I'm sorry, dear brother. I've tried my best, but no matter what I do, I can't bring you back."

Max was now behind him.

"I never meant for this to happen. I didn't want Mom and Dad to fear or hate me... _You_ probably hate me, wherever you are. I didn't want this...I never wanted this!" Harrison was sobbing again, but Max still didn't say anything. He felt that he was witnessing something far too personal. Maybe he should leave, and act like he hadn't seen or heard a thing…

It ended up being for the best that he stayed.

"I'm - I'm sorry, brother! I'm sorry! Mom, Dad, forgive me! Please!"

Harrison walked closer to the edge of the cliff. He shook harder, wrapping his arms around his small frame as if trying to protect himself from his situation.

"It was a mistake…"

A horrifying thought crossed the boy's mind, and he latched onto it.

"If...If I can't bring him back, then...there's only one way to fix this…"

Max watched Harrison take a step forward.

He wasn't stopping.

.

.

.

.

Harrison's eyes were clenched closed, and he noticed that he wasn't falling.

Something had caught him.

The boy looked over his shoulder to see Max, crying just as hard as he had been a moment before.

Max managed to find the strength to pull Harrison over and away from the ledge.

The two panted harshly, not giving each other a single glance or saying any words.

Harrison spoke first.

"Why...Why did you save me?" Max's head whipped up to face the child in front of him.

"Why? What do you mean why?! I can't just let you - I can't just - !"

"...But I thought you hated everyone?"

"That was mostly an act, damn it! I mean, frick, sure I hate some people, but not everyone and certainly not _you_. And I don't hate anyone as much as I hate myself or my - !" Max stopped himself. He was _not_ about to tell his life story. "Besides, even if I hated someone, that doesn't mean I would let them do what we almost did."

Harrison's face twisted into a look of horror. "What?"

"...We?" Max froze again.

"I - … I was about to make the same mistake." Harrison was about to speak again, but the black haired child interrupted him. "But then I stopped and then I found you and - ugh. Just. Just don't do that again, you idiot. No matter how bad things may be."

Harrison stayed silent for a few moments.

"I...I will try not to, but only if you promise the same." Max's breath hitched.

"I - " the child looked around wildly. "I don't think I can promise that -" Max looked back to Harrison.

The magician had one of the saddest facial expressions he had ever seen. He compared it to the face he saw whenever he looked into a mirror back at "home".

He sighed, meeting the other boy's eyes once again.

"...I can try. No promises, but. I'll try."

Suddenly, Max felt himself being enveloped in Harrison's arms. It was a little weird for him, but he accepted it. After all, the kid was crying again.

Max hugged him back, starting to bawl.

X-X-X-X

The children made their way back to camp, hand in hand due to not wanting to let go of the other in fear of possibly breaking the not-promise.

Neither of them wanted to be alone.

The children stood before the tents, not ready to separate. Harrison had tears in his eyes just from the thought of doing so. Max sighed.

"I have an idea."

"Hm? What is it?" Max tugged the brunette's hand, and he followed Max to his tent. They went inside, and Max grabbed his blanket, pillow, and Mister Honeynuts before heading back out. He turned to Harrison.

"Which tent is yours?" The boy pointed at the specific tent, and they made their way over to it.

"Preston is a light sleeper. I'll go in on my own." Max nodded, and Harrison left to get his things. Max fidgeted, pulling at his bear's fur. Harrison quickly came back, and took Max's hand again. "Where are we going?"

"Mess Hall. Unless you can think of something better." Harrison shrugged. When the kids got inside the mess hall, they laid their blankets and pillows down, and sprawled onto the floor, continuing to hold hands. Max shuddered.

"Well, crap. Didn't really think this through, did I? It's freakin' cold."

Harrison was still for a moment before he rolled over and wrapped an arm around the other child. Max froze before shyly snuggling into Harrison's embrace.

It was silent for several minutes.

"Max?"

"What."

"...Thank you."

"...'Welcome."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

With that, the young boys slowly drifted off to sleep.

X-X-X-X

The next morning, David and Gwen walked into the Mess Hall, stunned to see Max and

Harrison hugging in their sleep.

"...What? Did - did something happen?"

"Clearly something happened, David. We should probably wake them."

David frowned, and put a hand on Max's shoulder.

He shook him awake.

* * *

 **A/N Just making sure you guys know that this isn't a shipfic. Also, I plan on continuing this! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
